moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Research Stroke
Epsilon Headquarters |side2 = China |goal1 = Destroy the KI labs and Atomhearts |goal2 = Defend the KI laboratories before the research finished Continue the research in Atomhearts |commanders1 = Two Epsilon HQ proselytes |commanders2 = Unknown Chinese commander |forces1 = Most Epsilon HQ arsenal |forces2 = Most Chinese arsenal |casual1 = Moderate |casual2 = Heavy |music = Aenigmata (part of Epsilon soundtrack) |design1 = iForce |design2 = Ollerus }} Research Stroke is the tenth Epsilon cooperative mission. Background Given the temporary security of the headquarters in Antarctica, Epsilon HQ tried to put some of its power into the Asian battlefield to support PsiCorps. After the end of the battle in Leyte Gulf, they found a chance to penetrate the South China Sea, landed in Guangzhou, and discovered what China was studying there. Two proselyte also heard a rumor that what they were studying here at the old KI Laboratories would pose a great threat to Yuri. Events Destroy the Research Facility The two proselytes took actions immediately after acquiring the location of the enemy bases, and using their bases that had already been built in the city. The initial defenses were tricky because they could only build standard units. It was also a difficult problem that Chinese constantly used Wallbuster and Nuwa Cannons to harass. Even worse, only 30 minutes from the completion of the study. Tech Deposit Banks provided great financial support for the proselytes, while they also captured the Tech Base Expansion Posts near the bases and built additional Ore Refineries. In addition, in order to prevent China's continuous infantry paradrops, they also built a large number of Gatling Cannons in their bases. Next, the two proselytes assembled numerous Invaders to attack the position of Kanegawa Labs, some of which shut down the Flak Cannons, while the rest were responsible for attacking labs and China's anti-air units. Soon, both Kanegawa Laboratories were destroyed. If not, then again Things were far from simple. Although the two Kanegawa Laboratories were destroyed, the other researchers transferred their development activities to the Atomhearts, but the time was no longer urgent. At the same time, the two proselytes also received the advanced units: Virus and Stalker. They also each received a reinforcement consisting of Gatling Tanks and Shadow Tanks. With the support of more units, the two proselytes led their hybrid forces to the other side of the battlefield, and did not neglect the defense at the Chinese Kirov Airships. As the two slowly advanced, Atomhearts was eventually destroyed. What's that? At this moment, the most unexpected thing was that a strange thing happened. One of proselytes, suddenly discovered that a house on the high ground was immediately destroyed and two Technicians and an officer appeared, along with a Driller. It seemed that they were doing something like transaction. Before long, all three took Driller and left. Aftermath The progress made in this Guangzhou operation was yet nothing but a delay in the research process of that type of weapon. However, that unexpected discovery had caused some people in the Epsilon Army to focus on one person: the mechanic who is very good at using Driller, the leader of Scorpion Cell, Rashidi. Is there any secret connection between him and China? It was not known how long that Libra sensibly understood this speculation when she was pursuing Yunru, China’s top scientist in Kashmir — it was true. Difficulty changes Easy * Starting credits: 35000 * Several enemy patrols will be removed. Normal * Starting credits: 25000 Mental * Starting credits: 20000 * Players cannot train Epsilon Adept even if Pandora Hub is built. Trivia * This mission was released with version 3.3, much earlier than any other missions that take place around this point in the timeline were released. Notes zh:科技封锁 Category:Cooperative Category:Epsilon missions